


Те, кого нельзя помнить

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В девичьем крыле появляется новенькая, которая не помнит своего прошлого, а немного позже в Четвертую подселяют парня, попавшего в город из очень странного места. Он пришел в Дом со своей целью и не собирается в нем оставаться, но все же у него устанавливаются хорошие отношения со стаей Слепого и Сфинкса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кого нельзя помнить

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Санди Зырянова

_Табаки_  
Как-то так получилось, что когда привели новенького, Шакал был в комнате один. Все состайники куда-то расползлись, а Табаки по непонятной причине захотелось остаться дома. То есть причина стала понятна сразу же, когда появилось это чудо: кто-то же должен был его встретить.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза Шакалу, — невозможный цвет волос новичка. Как у Рыжего, даже еще ярче, но не крашеные, сразу видно. В остальном — ничего общего с вожаком второй. Отросшие волосы были завязаны резинкой на темени и торчали жесткой метелкой. Острые черты лица, тонкие губы; глаза ярко очерчены, словно подведены чем-то. Новенький был несколько угловат, но довольно высок, и вполне мог бы отлупить, например, Черного, если бы понадобилось. По тому, как он держался, было понятно, что драться ему приходилось много. Но на Черного он тоже похож не был, и очень хорошо. «Не хватало нам только второго Черного».  
— Привет, — настороженно улыбнулся Табаки. Он пока ничего не имел против новенького, но сама идея подселения в четвертую кого бы то ни было ему не нравилась. В стае как раз сложился удачный баланс, и Шакалу не хотелось, чтобы он нарушился.  
— Здорово, — ухмыльнулся новичок, обводя взглядом комнату.  
Сопровождавший новенького Ящик поставил на пол полупустую спортивную сумку и, буркнув что-то себе под нос, удалился. Табаки бросил на осевшую сумку быстрый взгляд и понял, что интересных вещей там, скорее всего, нет. Впрочем, кто может знать...  
— Табаки, — представился он.  
— Ренджи, — ответил новенький.  
— Хорошее имя, — одобрил Шакал. «Жаль будет, если его потом окрестят иначе», — подумал он про себя, а вслух спросил: — Японское?  
— Вроде того.  
— А что означает?  
— Да хрен его знает. А твое?  
— Ты что, «Маугли» не читал? — изумился Табаки.  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Ренджи.  
«Воистину любопытный субъект. Может, и приживется, — размышлял Шакал. — Но странно, что его взяли сейчас».  
От новичка, разумеется, пахло Наружностью, как это обычно бывает, когда человек приходит или возвращается в Дом, но при этом чем-то еще, чего в Наружности не водится. Табаки поэтому казалось, что Ренджи бывал в каких-то интересных местах. Не на изнанке, конечно, когда бы он успел. Но изнанка есть не только у этого Дома...  
Да и сам парень был непрост. «Хорошо бы не дракон, это будет уже перебор».  
Табаки внимательно смотрел на парня, чуть наклонив голову. «Нет, пожалуй, все же не дракон. Но рептилии в родословной определенно потоптались».  
— Ну, добро пожаловать. Я сейчас один на хозяйстве, а вообще тут у нас весело.  
— Вижу, — новенький с интересом рассматривал расписные стены, горы барахла на полках и центральную кровать.  
Ухмылочка у него, однако, была примечательная. Откуда же он такой и каким ветром, в год выпуска-то? Табаки не сдержался и спросил:  
— Ты к нам откуда?  
— Из Руконгая, — ответил Ренджи. — Из семьдесят восьмого района.  
Семьдесят восьмой район был, по всей видимости, лихим местом. Но название «Руконгай» начитанному Шакалу не говорило ровным счетом ничего.  
— Руконгай — это где?  
— Это в Обществе Душ, — хмуро сообщил новичок, глядя на Табаки в упор — ждал реакции.  
Вот те на. Такое название Табаки тоже не было знакомо, но если парень не шутит, то это место, возможно, не хуже изнанки будет...  
— Я ничего не знаю про Общество Душ, — вздохнул Шакал.  
Новенький, видно, решил сразу расставить точки над «i», поэтому продолжил:  
— Загробный мир, если тебе так понятнее. Души умерших людей попадают в Общество Душ.  
— Ого! — теперь Шакал и в самом деле заинтересовался. «Хороший новичок, надо брать!» — А сюда как попал?  
— Я одного человека ищу, — нехотя признался Ренджи. Он пока еще не верил, что над ним не смеются после его признания о загробном мире.  
Шакал кивнул. Ради «одного человека» и не такое путешествие можно совершить.  
— Понятно. То есть, не все понятно, но детали неважны. Потом расскажешь. Садись пока куда-нибудь. Наши должны скоро вернуться. Македонский придет, кофе сварит.  
— Я не люблю кофе, — сказал Ренджи, присаживаясь на кровать.  
— Это ты зря! — Шакал набрал в грудь воздуха и выдал: — Кофе — напиток богов, дающий силу и бодрость. Если у человека есть банка кофе, значит, он ещё не совсем погиб, ещё протянет немного. Вкус кофе прекрасен, но непонятен. Его нужно научиться понимать и любить, только при этом условии можно с упоением наслаждаться им в полной мере. Без кофе не бывает длинных ночей с разговорами обо всем, без кофе утро не станет добрым, кофе придает жизни вкус и аромат. И, наконец, кофе должен быть горячим, как ад, черным, как черт, чистым, как ангел, и сладким, как любовь.  
— Всегда считал, что напиток богов — это чай, — новенький усмехнулся. — Но ты здоров языком чесать.  
— Чай у нас тоже есть, — примирительно сказал Табаки, довольный, что его тираду оценили. Правда, собеседник, похоже, не узнал ни одной цитаты, но это ничего. «Мы тебя научим хотеть странного. И кофе пить — тоже».

 _Ренджи_  
Ему сказали, что он будет в четвертой группе. Да хоть в какой, без разницы. Ренджи пришел сюда по делу, которое, он надеялся, не затянется надолго, так не все ли равно, где перекантоваться. Все лучше, чем на лавке под деревом. Главное, что он здесь легально: так у него больше возможностей осмотреться и подготовиться, прежде чем действовать.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Ренджи вообще когда-нибудь задумается о плане действий прежде, чем переть напролом. Но ситуация была очень уж странная.  
Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как они попали сюда, в этот город, откуда знали местный язык и почему внешне выглядели так же, как в Обществе Душ. Если бы их души отправились на перерождение в мир людей, то они бы появились на свет младенцами и не осознавали себя. Это уж не говоря о том, что на перерождение уходят обычно поодиночке...  
Ренджи очень боялся этого — разлуки с Рукией, особенно после того, как из всей их «семьи» остались только они двое. Совсем недавно они решили стать шинигами, и казалось, что жизнь стала налаживаться. Они уже прошли первый отбор у ворот Сейрейтея, и офицер сказал, что их пропустят на экзамен. Голодные и счастливые, они полночи обсуждали свою будущую жизнь среди шинигами — в основном мечтали о каких-то немыслимых яствах, отчего голод мучил еще сильнее. Но это их тоже радовало, ведь это был признак духовной силы, без которой в Академии делать нечего. Рукия, дурачась, хвасталась, что она сильнее Ренджи, потому что у нее в животе урчит громче...  
Экзамен был назначен через три дня.  
Наутро Ренджи очнулся в непонятном месте — на узкой койке внутри большой повозки, заполненной людьми. «Вагон» — откуда-то взялось слово для обозначения этой повозки. Вагон быстро двигался, покачиваясь и постукивая, сонные люди, зевая, сворачивали свои футоны... нет, матрацы. Рукии нигде не было. Ренджи успел осмотреть три вагона, соединенные друг с другом («поезд»!), а потом за окнами замелькали огромные серые дома, и люди с узлами и коробками заполонили проходы между койками. Потом поезд остановился, и ему пришлось выйти на улицу вместе со всеми.  
Ренджи растерялся — в вагонах еще оставались люди, хотя и немного, некоторые заходили с улицы. Наверное, поезд поедет дальше. Надо ли ему вернуться внутрь или искать Рукию в этой толпе? И здесь ли она вообще?  
А потом Ренджи понял, что бывает нечто более страшное, чем просто потерять близкого человека.  
Он увидел ее поодаль, обрадовался, рванулся вперед, отчаянно работая локтями, закричал: «Рукия!» Она не слышала, стояла и разговаривала с двумя людьми, мужчиной и женщиной. Ренджи удалось подобраться ближе, он махал ей руками и кричал ее имя, но Рукия скользнула по нему безразличным взглядом, не узнавая. Мужчина, один из ее спутников, выкрикнул зло:  
— Чего тебе надо? Пошел вон, хамло!  
— Сейчас милицию позову! — визгливо сказала женщина.  
Рукия смотрела непонимающе. Это точно была она: совершенно обычная Рукия, маленькая, худющая, с черными, неровно обстриженными волосами, это были ее фиалковые глаза, которые не спутаешь ни с какими другими, только одежда какая-то незнакомая. Но она так и не узнала его.  
Дальнейшие события этого дня Ренджи помнил плохо. Визгливая тетка все же привлекла внимание патруля, и ему пришлось убегать от людей в серой униформе — это было несложно, но Рукию он потерял. Потом бродил по городу, вглядываясь в лица людей, украл на каком-то лотке еду и бутылку сладкого питья с пузырьками, поел, сидя на скамье под деревом, и снова искал — до самой ночи. Спал он тоже на скамье, пока его не прогнал очередной патруль, прибился к каким-то оборванцам, пил с ними противное сладкое вино, от которого его почти сразу стошнило...  
Так он болтался полтора месяца. Быстро понял, что кошельки проще всего вытаскивать из карманов в набитых людьми автобусах и на рынке, но с рынка его прогнала местная банда. Ренджи не стал с ними связываться — силы были неравны, а ему надо было не крутизну свою показывать, а Рукию искать. Не зарывался — деньги нужны были на пропитание, нелегальную ночлежку в заброшенном доме и на курево. К сигаретам он привык за считанные дни. Еще приходилось платить за сведения: мало кто делился ими просто так.  
Однажды он встретил странную девушку. Она смотрела на людей через кусочки зеркала, которые носила на шее как ожерелье. Девушка называла себя Крысой, и на ее руке была татуировка крысы. Почему-то она сама заговорила с ним, и вскоре выяснилось, что она — посредник между внешним миром и неким Домом, где живут калеки.  
— К нам недавно подселили новенькую, — сказала Крыса. — Очень похожа на твою Рукию.  
— Что с ней? — ужаснулся Ренджи.  
— Да ничего особенного — сидит в углу, молчит. Иногда с Русалкой шепчется или с Рыжей.  
— То есть она цела?  
— Ну да, а что? — нахмурилась Крыса.  
— Ты же говоришь — там калеки...  
— А... да нет, там не только инвалиды. Есть и здоровые.  
— Значит, я тоже могу туда попасть?  
— Это будет очень трудно. И дорого. Но возможно.

 _Сфинкс_  
Стая сочувственно выслушала историю новенького о его злоключениях в Наружности. Лэри тут же поскакал сообщать новость коллегам-Логам. Мак добыл откуда-то из своих заначек зеленый чай и заварил специально для Ренджи — остальные на цвет чая редко обращали внимание, и вообще, в четвертой больше ценился кофе. Лишней кровати у них не было, а разбирать центральное общее лежбище всем было жалко. Табаки первым понял, что им придется потесниться, чтобы разместить широкоплечего новичка, и принялся ворчать:  
— Никто не уважает мои седины...  
— Может, я на полу буду спать? — предложил Ренджи. — Я привык.  
— Дельная мысль, — поддержал Шакал. — А то Лорд тоже будет не в восторге.  
— Да не слушай ты его, — поморщился Сфинкс. — Шакал всегда такой. Поворчит еще часа три и заткнется. Ты ему понравился. Если бы не понравился, ты бы ушел отсюда вместе с Ящиком. А с Лордом как-нибудь решим.  
— Ящиком? — переспросил Ренджи.  
— С мужиком, который принес твою сумку. Ничего, скоро разберешься в нашем жаргоне.  
— Кстати, о сумке, — барахольщик Табаки не мог, конечно, упустить такой шанс. — Что у тебя там?  
Пришлось Ренджи показывать Шакалу свою сумку. Ничего там интересного не было — белье да носки, и Табаки снова начал ворчать:  
— Хоть бы из Наружности захватил что-нибудь... Крыса что, не додумалась тебя проинструктировать?  
Новичок оказался человеком компанейским; он еще держался немного настороженно, но отлично вписывался в стаю. Что бы он там ни говорил про «ненадолго», Сфинкс чувствовал, что Ренджи может стать частью Дома.  
В общем, знакомство новенького со стаей проходило мирно — до тех пор, пока не вернулся Лорд. У того было нехорошее выражение лица, и он явно собирался испортить настроение кому-нибудь еще, чтобы не ему одному было паршиво. Табаки, заметив это, оживился. «Вот ведь кровожадная зверушка...», — невесело подумал Сфинкс. Ему совершенно не хотелось снова разнимать Лорда с кем-нибудь, кто попадется ему под горячую руку.  
— У нас новенький, — сообщил он. — Ренджи. Спать будет здесь.  
Лорд скривился, как будто ему соли в кофе насыпали. «Сейчас начнет нарываться».  
Так оно и было. Лорд начал нарываться, Ренджи тоже стал заводиться, но сдерживался — явно только потому, что Лорд, по его мнению, был калекой, иначе он бы уже полез в драку. Лорд, заметив это, взбеленился и кинулся на него через кровать:  
— Не смей меня жалеть, скотина!  
Новенький поначалу защищался и не решался бить в ответ, но защищаться от висящего на тебе Лорда, впавшего в священное боевое бешенство, и не причинять ему при этом вреда не так-то просто. Ренджи пропустил несколько ударов, психанул и двинул в ответ так, что Лорд отцепился от него и отлетел в сторону, чудом не разбив свою дурью драконью башку об угол тумбочки. Тумбочка мстительно присыпала его кружками, каким-то печеньем и кубиками рафинада. Тогда Сфинкс наконец-то встал перед Лордом и спросил:  
— Ну что? Доволен?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Угомонись уже.  
Ренджи стоял в стороне, потирая покрасневшую скулу, и смотрел на противника из-под насупленных темно-рыжих бровей. Драчливые колясники в его жизни явно пока не встречались, и он все еще не понимал, как себя вести с Лордом.  
— Не вздумай перед ним извиняться за то, что навалял ему, — бросил Сфинкс через плечо.  
— Кто тут кому навалял еще, — Лорд огрызался по привычке, но Сфинкс больше не слышал в его голосе злости.  
— Пойди лучше умойся.  
— Голову придется мыть, — буднично сказал Лорд, отряхивая с себя крошки печенья и сахар. Не взглянув на подошедшего Мака, он в две секунды дополз до своей коляски, забрался на нее и укатил в ванную.  
Табаки завел одну из своих заунывных песен, которую почему-то называл победной. Ренджи криво улыбнулся — понял, что прошел инициацию.  
— Добро пожаловать в Стаю, — сказал ему Сфинкс. — Правда, ты еще не представлен вожаку, но Слепой с тобой драться точно не будет. Можешь расслабиться.  
Шакал, прервав ненадолго похоронный вой, порылся в своих сокровищах, добыл оттуда старинный медный пятак размером с пол-ладони и протянул новому состайнику:  
— На, приложи. Синяка не будет.  
Черный, нервно наблюдавший за потасовкой из своего угла, громко захлопнул книгу и молча вышел, выражая спиной презрение к нравам четвертой. Вслед ему неслось шакалье пение: «Хей, мы сожжем ваши деревни и затопчем в пепел ваших идолов, хей, хей, прячьтесь на деревьях, спасайтесь, пока можете, хей...»

 _Ренджи_  
Дом изнутри оказался слишком похож на бедные кварталы Руконгая. Там были никому не нужные беспризорники, здесь — никому не нужные инвалиды, вот и вся разница. Только жизнь в Доме все же была полегче: еду и воду не приходилось добывать с риском для жизни, и была крыша над головой. Но одиночки здесь тоже не выживали, поэтому дети Дома сбивались в стаи; им очень хотелось иметь хоть какую-то семью. Это было ему знакомо. Если говорить языком Дома, они с Рукией у себя в стае были вожаками, оба — вроде как Сфинкс со Слепым.  
Про Руконгай его не спрашивали, а он не сразу понял, почему. Просто не задумывался об этом, потому что сам не очень хотел рассказывать. Он хотел действовать, но вот это как раз оказалось непросто, едва ли не труднее, чем если бы он брал Дом штурмом из Наружности.  
Крыса свела его с фальшивым опекуном, который и устроил Ренджи в Дом, все это произошло так быстро, что он и опомниться не успел. Вот только сама Крыса еще не вернулась, а другой связи с крылом девчонок не было.  
— Это Закон, — негромко сказал Слепой, не вдаваясь в объяснения.  
Спорить со Слепым, несмотря на его тщедушный вид, совершенно не хотелось. Ренджи пока не умел хорошо чувствовать духовную силу, но в вожаке ощущалось что-то такое, с чем лучше не связываться. Здесь вообще реяцу обладал чуть не каждый — поразительно, если вспомнить о том, что они обычные люди. Не такие уж обычные, выходит. Обычным среди них был только мрачный Черный и, возможно, шумный Лэри, да и то не факт. Горбач, колясник Лорд и тихий на первый взгляд Македонский в Обществе Душ вполне могли бы стать шинигами. Слепого со Сфинксом вообще можно было зачислять в Готей без экзаменов. Забавный Шакал, одетый в разноцветные поношенные жилетки, тоже был совсем не тем, кем хотел казаться.  
И все-таки Ренджи не мог не попытаться. Он считал, что Рукии тут не место, хоть его и уверяли, что в девчоночьем крыле все обстоит иначе. Не для того они выбирались из Инузури, чтобы попасть в еще одно его подобие. А тут еще этот пресловутый выпуск, о котором он успел наслушаться всякого... Правда ли, нет ли — дыма без огня не бывает. Ренджи легко мог бы стать частью Дома, частью стаи, ему не претило лидерство Слепого со Сфинксом и нравились ребята, но у него была ясная цель — забрать отсюда Рукию. И еще хорошо бы вернуть ей память.  
Поэтому он спросил, нельзя ли один раз забить на закон — в порядке исключения.  
— Дурак, — сказал ему Сфинкс. — Закон существует не просто так.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, что законы пишутся кровью. И платят за нарушения тоже кровью.  
Ренджи пожал плечами:  
— Я готов платить.  
— Дурак, — это уже Табаки вмешался. — Кто тебе сказал, что это обязательно должна быть твоя кровь?  
Он испугался. Да, это было жестоко и действенно — наказать преступившего закон не прямо, а отобрав у него то, ради чего он нарушает закон. Черт, во что же они вляпались, как это вышло? Почему Рукию привезли именно сюда? Как отсюда выбираться?  
— Потерпи, — сказал лысый Сфинкс. — Скоро вернется Крыса, попробуем у нее узнать, что там с твоей девушкой. Может быть, к ней вернется память.  
Ждать. Это было самое отвратительное — бессильно ждать, когда не можешь ничего сделать. Они попались в липкую паутину Дома, и у Ренджи было нехорошее ощущение, что хозяин этой паутины не отпустит их просто так.

 _Рыжая_  
Новенькую ходячую привела Овца в перерыве между уроками. Тряся буклями, воспитательница дрожащим голоском поведала душераздирающую историю бедняжки, потерявшей память, назвала какое-то дурацкое плоское имя, которое Рыжая тут же забыла, потому что новенькой оно совершенно не шло. Она казалась совсем ребенком — ростом с Русалку, только еще и тощая, как Крыса — аж просвечивает. Впрочем, это ничего не значило: в Доме многие ходячие не выглядели на свой возраст, так что ей могло быть от тринадцати до восемнадцати. Могло быть и больше, как некоторым Прыгунам, которые только по документам считались несовершеннолетними. Рыжая подумала о Прыгунах, едва взглянула на новоприбывшую. Эта, пожалуй, может и Ходоком стать. Рыжая такие вещи чуяла, потому что ее привлекала изнанка и все, с ней связанное.  
Девчонка была одета в черную водолазку в рубчик и темные джинсы, на бледное лицо свешивалась прядь смоляных волос — это совсем чуть-чуть напомнило Рыжей Слепого, но она тут же себя одернула: Слепой тут был совершенно ни при чем. Тем более, что у новенькой волосы были чистые, а глаза... фиолетовые. Тоже, конечно, ненормальный цвет. Не человеческий. Хотя у кого в Доме человеческие глаза... у новенькой воспитательницы Блондинки разве что, да и то ненадолго, если она тут задержится.  
Пока девушка шла на свое место, Рыжая еще присмотрелась к ее глазам, полускрытым черными волосами, и убедилась, что ей не померещилось — действительно фиолетовые. Вспомнилась почему-то тетрадка с переписанными от руки кельтскими легендами, которая появилась однажды в девчачьем крыле неведомо откуда, а спустя несколько месяцев неведомо куда исчезла. Там была история об Энид, девушке-подменыше с фиалковыми глазами...  
«Вот и кличка для новенькой», — усмехнувшись, подумала Рыжая. Противно зазвенел звонок, и она уставилась в окно, не ожидая ничего хорошего от алгебры. За окном тоже было скучно — мелкая серая морось, превратившая весь день в унылые сумерки, — но там хотя бы не было интегральных уравнений.  
Алгебра была последним уроком, и после нее все быстро расползлись по норам. Новенькая весь урок просидела, уставившись в окно, как и Рыжая, обернулась лишь на звонок, но осталась сидеть на месте.  
— Эй, — окликнула ее Рыжая. — Ты тут ночевать собираешься?  
— Нет, — ответила новенькая. — Я просто не знаю, куда идти.  
— Тогда иди за мной.  
Девчонка подобрала с пола рюкзачок, такой же тощий, как она сама, и послушно пошла следом.  
Не останавливаясь, Рыжая прошла по коридору до самой двери со смазанным изображением кошки, задержалась на секунду, потом тряхнула волосами и решительно сказала:  
— Жить будешь у нас. Тебе тут будет лучше. Места мало, но Крыса часто уходит... как-нибудь поместимся.  
Она вошла, придержав дверь, и впустила новенькую. Русалка, к счастью, была дома. Кошатница, к несчастью, была дома всегда. С ней будет труднее всего.  
— Это новенькая, Энид, — объявила Рыжая. — У нее частичная амнезия. Я пригласила ее к нам.  
Новенькая привычным жестом коротко поклонилась — похоже на то, как кланялись в индийских фильмах:  
— Рада познакомиться. Только меня зовут не...  
— Теперь тебя зовут так, — прервала ее Рыжая. — Это обычай. Я дала тебе имя, теперь я твоя крестная.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Энид.  
— И что это значит? — вмешалась в разговор Кошатница. Голос у нее был крайне недовольный, но это было привычным делом. Кошатница бывала недовольна в девяноста случаях из ста, и Рыжая не могла ее за это винить. — Ты могла бы хоть для приличия поинтересоваться нашим мнением.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула Рыжая, — я поинтересуюсь вашим мнением. Сестры мои во грехе, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы мы приняли это дитя в нашу скромную обитель?  
— Я против, — прошипела Кошатница. Коты соскочили с нее на матрац и вздыбили шерсть.  
— А я нет, — Русалка улыбнулась, как всегда, открыто и радостно.  
— Мы в большинстве, — заключила Рыжая.  
— Вообще-то есть еще Крыса, — сварливо напомнила Кошатница, как будто можно было забыть о Крысе.  
— Спросим ее, когда вернется. Мне кажется, она согласится, — Рыжая обернулась к новенькой: — Как ты поняла, с нами живет Крыса, ее сейчас нет, гуляет где-то. Это Кошатница и Русалка. А я — Рыжая. У нас тут есть некоторые правила, мы тебе объясним. Располагайся, я пойду добуду тебе матрац.  
— Садись пока на мой, — Русалка приглашающе подвинулась, освобождая место. Энид села на колени («Такой же привычный жест, как и поклон», — отметила про себя Рыжая) и принялась восхищенно рассматривать местную достопримечательность — бесконечные русалочьи волосы с вплетенными в них колокольчиками.  
Вернувшись с матрацем, Рыжая расстелила его у стены, подвинув свой и Русалкин.  
На ужине она заметила, что ее крестница не слишком хорошо управляется с приборами, как будто совсем недавно этому научилась. И краны в ванной Энид откручивала очень аккуратно, точно опасаясь сломать. Она явно привыкла к чему-то совсем другому.  
А когда поздно вечером они, не дождавшись Крысу, наконец стали укладываться спать, новенькая достала из своего крохотного рюкзачка что-то цветастое и, стесняясь, ушла в ванную. Когда она вернулась, облаченная в свой наряд, то из валлийки мгновенно превратилась в японку — настолько естественно на ней сидело это линялое, старенькое, но чисто выстиранное кимоно... ну или что-то вроде него — Рыжая в тонкостях не разбиралась. Зато сразу поняла, откуда у Энид привычка кланяться и сидеть на коленях. Хотя ее большие фиолетовые глаза все-таки были совершенно не японскими.  
— Ни фига ж себе! — присвистнула она.  
— Кимоно! — обрадовалась Русалка. — Как оно тебе идет!  
— Это юката, — задумчиво сказала Энид, глядя сквозь тонкие занавеси на окне, сквозь которые просачивался в комнату желтый свет наружных фонарей.  
— Значит, ты помнишь название? А откуда она у тебя?  
— Вот этого не помню, — виновато вздохнула девушка. — Она была в рюкзаке, когда меня нашли.  
Русалка сочувственно тронула ее за плечо:  
— Ничего, ты обязательно вспомнишь.  
— Давайте спать, — сказала Рыжая и погасила свет.

 _Ренджи_  
Ему пришлось пообещать своей новой стае не пытаться проникнуть самостоятельно в крыло девочек или каким-то образом связаться с ними.  
— До возвращения Летуна, — сказал Сфинкс. — Или пока мы со Слепым что-нибудь не придумаем. Если придумаем.  
— Придумаете, как обойти Закон?  
— Может быть... — Сфинкс покачал ногой в расшнурованном кеде, поскреб коленку протезом. — Не хочу тебя напрасно обнадеживать. Скорее всего, придется ждать Крысу.  
Слепой этого не слышал, а то он бы, наверное, очень удивился, что ему предлагают что-то такое придумывать. По поводу Рукии он сказал только: «Если вы должны встретиться — встретитесь». Вожак был фаталистом.  
Ренджи фаталистом не был, и, на его счастье, Сфинкс тоже, только поэтому Ренджи дал себя уговорить. Кажется, лысый куда ближе к сердцу принимал проблемы и болячки каждого в своей удивительной семье. Во всяком случае, он на них хотя бы реагировал.  
Ренджи убеждал себя, что два-три дня ничего не решат, и старался не бегать в панике по разрисованным стенам четвертой, чтобы не нервировать понапрасну гостеприимных хозяев. Учился играть в шахматы со Сфинксом и в карты — с Шакалом. Попутно Табаки выяснил, что Ренджи не умеет читать, — точнее, умеет немного, но на японском, — и стал его учить. Учеба продвигалась неплохо — буквенная запись слов оказалась не в пример проще заковыристых кандзи из книжки, которую украла где-то Рукия.  
Как она там? Вспомнила ли что-нибудь из их общего прошлого? Сумеет ли она сейчас понять хоть один значок из той своей книжки?  
Но, конечно, читал он очень медленно, отдельными фразами, так что стая с удовольствием пересказывала ему сюжеты любимых книг, заодно подбрасывая сведения по географии и истории. Ренджи про Генсей ничего не помнил, как и все обитатели Руконгая, к страшному разочарованию Табаки — тому хотелось послушать про его «прошлую жизнь». Главной бедой Дома, как понял Ренджи, была скука, и его обитатели радовались, когда находилось какое-то новое занятие.  
Он почти не спал. Когда затихало общее шебуршение и выключался свет, Ренджи, помаявшись с полчаса, осторожно перебирался на пол и курил одну сигарету за другой — больше заняться было нечем. Пару раз к нему присоединялся Лорд, который свою бессонницу разменивал на удачу игрока и возвращался ближе к рассвету. Ренджи в покере оказался не силен, так что ему подобный досуг был недоступен.  
На четвертый день к нему, выбрав удобный момент, подкатил Черный.  
— Ты что, поверил в эти их побасенки? В этот так называемый Закон?  
— Да, а что?  
— Слушай, ну как ты можешь серьезно воспринимать эту ерунду? — поморщился Черный, сняв очки и вертя их в руках. — Ты же нормальный человек. Только что сюда попал, и уже ведешься на их сказки? Да они свихнулись тут все, давно и окончательно. А у тебя еще есть шанс. Забирай свою Джульетту, и валите отсюда, пока не поздно.  
Ренджи внимательно посмотрел на Черного. Кажется, тот искренне хотел помочь. Вот только Черный глубоко ошибался насчет него, не видел, не чувствовал. Кем-кем, а нормальным человеком Ренджи был в последнюю очередь. Он был мертвец, душа во временном теле, непонятно как в нем оказавшаяся. А по меркам этого мира — и вовсе законченный псих, вздумай он рассказать кому-нибудь о своем прошлом в Обществе Душ. Его могли бы понять только такие же психи... иными словами, люди, которые чувствуют не так, как другие. Черный явно был не из них.  
— Ты неправ, — спокойно возразил Ренджи. — Я не нормальный человек. И я очень хорошо знаю, что такое закон, который невозможно нарушить, как бы тебе ни хотелось.  
Законы Общества Душ не нарушались. Все было очень просто и понятно: мир людей, Генсей, и Соул Сосайети. Обычные души и шинигами, проводники и защитники, оберегавшие людей от Пустых. Жизнь, смерть, посмертие, перерождение — вечный круговорот, система, отлаженная на протяжении веков. Никто не спрашивал души, в какой части Руконгая они хотели бы оказаться, и никто не спорил со своей судьбой. Выходов из Руконгая было только два: на грунт или в шинигами, если повезло с реяцу. Система поддерживалась такой силой, пойти против которой было просто немыслимо, как рыбе пойти против реки, в которой она живет. Не бывает такой реяцу у простых смертных, чтобы идти против законов Общества Душ. Да и зачем?  
Сила Дома была, конечно, гораздо меньше, но Ренджи, в отличие от Черного, чувствовал ее присутствие во всем. Это тоже было своего рода духовное давление.  
Правда, его бы и это не остановило, если бы он только был уверен, что откат ударит по нему, а не по Рукии.

 _Рыжая_  
Энид жила с ними в комнате уже почти месяц. Крыса, вернувшись со своих прогулок и обнаружив пополнение, ехидно заметила:  
— Подобрала и обогрела, значит. Чего еще от тебя ожидать... Ладно, пусть живет.  
Потом Крыса ушла в Наружность, а Кошатнице пришлось смириться. Энид с удовольствием кормила котов и вообще относилась к «деткам» очень уважительно с самого начала, еще до того, как Кошатница продемонстрировала все их излюбленные трюки.  
О своем прошлом Энид все так же ничего не могла вспомнить, во всяком случае, ничего осмысленного — только жесты. Она довольно быстро привыкла к бытовым удобствам и приборам вроде магнитолы и телевизора. Еще Энид, в отличие от ее новых подруг, нравилось учиться, но учителя ее не слишком любили из-за того, что приходилось выдумывать для нее отдельные задания — она только начала учиться читать и писать. Считалось, что это последствия амнезии. Рыжей было страшно интересно, каким образом эта девочка свободно говорила, но не имела ни малейшего понятия о письменности. Амнезия, по ее мнению, тут была ни при чем.  
После унылых серых дней с моросящим дождем наступило короткое и жаркое бабье лето. Днем солнце прогревало воздух так, что даже в майке было не холодно. Большинство девочек несколько дней не обедали в столовой — собирали за завтраком бутерброды и потом поедали их во дворе. На первой же такой вылазке Энид, забыв о бутербродах, подбежала к дубу, ловко добралась до большой развилки и уселась в ней, болтая ногами и подставив лицо солнцу.  
С этого момента она каждый полдень забиралась на дуб и сидела там, пока не наступало время возвращаться в класс. Рыжая заставляла ее брать с собой наверх бутерброд и потом проверяла, пообедала ли ее подопечная. Та сидела среди зеленой еще листвы и смотрела всегда в одну сторону, словно ожидала что-то увидеть в Наружности — но там торчали только унылые бетонные зубцы Расчесок.  
Потом осень вернулась, и пошли настоящие дожди — затяжные, холодные. Крестница Рыжей снова облачилась в свой монашеский прикид — темные штаны и водолазку, — лишь на ночь переодеваясь в изрядно полинявшую и выцветшую хлопковую юкату.  
А потом Энид стала сниться изнанка. Скорее всего, изнанка — что еще пугающего могло сниться человеку в Доме с такой завидной периодичностью? Она вздрагивала во сне, потом резко садилась на матраце, уставившись своими фиолетовыми глазищами куда-то в пустоту. Русалку это не беспокоило, она спала крепко. Просыпались Рыжая, коты и их хозяйка. Кошатница ворчала, кто-нибудь из котов устраивался на коленях Энид, замурлыкивая кошмар, Рыжая извинялась перед Кошатницей и при свете свечи тихонько заваривала травяной чай для всех троих. Поначалу Энид пыталась что-то рассказать о своих снах, но Рыжая не позволила:  
— Прости, но это нельзя пересказывать. Будет только хуже.  
На самом деле Рыжей было, конечно, до смерти любопытно, но она знала, как опасно нарушать негласный закон. Кто знает, что может случиться с Энид, если она начнет болтать о своих снах, которые на самом деле не были снами. Может быть, они когда-нибудь встретятся там и узнают друг друга, а пока Рыжая ничем не могла помочь.

 _Энид_  
Это было мучительно — ничего не помнить. Даже собственного имени. То, которым ее называли те люди, — опекуны, что привезли ее в Дом, — не отзывалось в ней никак, оно было фальшивым и неправильным. Она не могла вспомнить настоящее, но была уверена, что то — неправильное. Люди тоже были чужими, хоть они и уверяли, что воспитывали ее с раннего детства. Она не верила. Ее детство было другим, и пусть она не помнила, каким именно, но точно знала, что провела его не в забитой мебелью тесной каморке внутри бетонной башни.  
К имени-кличке «Энид» она потихоньку привыкала, но оно тоже было не ее. Рыжая и Русалка были к ней внимательны и ласковы и уверяли, что воспоминания рано или поздно вернутся. Она старалась верить и не отчаиваться.  
Здесь все было не таким: странная еда и странные неудобные приборы, чтобы ее есть, невкусная вода, бегущая по железным трубам, одежда, грохочущая музыка радиолы, которая играла сама по себе. Она привыкла к чему-то другому... К чему? Какой была ее любимая еда? Кто были ее друзья в прежней жизни? Ведь был же кто-то очень близкий и важный для нее. Иногда ей казалось, что она вот-вот вспомнит, но каждый раз смутные образы ускользали.  
Хотя что-то знакомое тоже было в этом Доме. Что-то, кроме огромного старого дуба во дворе. Неправильность, изломанность окружающих ее девушек, их болезни и увечья. Ощущение какой-то невидимой силы вокруг. Странный кочующий образ жизни соседок. Неписаные законы, которые тем не менее все соблюдали — при том, что к правилам, установленным дирекцией, относились наплевательски. Суеверия и мрачные сказки с плохим концом. Страх быть выброшенным во внешний мир, в «Наружность» — для здешних жителей это означало умереть.  
Она уже начала немного привыкать к Дому и своей новой жизни, но тут стали приходить сны.  
Во сне она ходила по привычному, хотя и меняющемуся, коридору, и по другому, которого никогда не видела, но думала, что это та самая запретная территория, куда девочкам нельзя было соваться согласно одному из неписаных законов. Там по стенам змеились лианы, скрывая под собой выбитые на сером граните надписи. Стены девичьего коридора превращались в источенные жучками старые бревна. В обоих коридорах не было ни одного живого человека, но зато там жили призраки, прикованные к Дому длинными полупрозрачными цепями.  
Энид боялась их, особенно парня с огромным коричневым пятном на полголовы. А призраки боялись чего-то еще, тянули к ней руки и о чем-то просили... Наутро она никак не могла вспомнить, о чем.  
Может быть, если бы появилась возможность рассказать эти кошмары кому-нибудь, ей стало бы легче. Может, во сне она тоже пыталась что-то вспомнить, понять, но расшифровать сновидения у нее самой не получалось, а Рыжая и даже Русалка не хотели ее слушать — очередное суеверие Дома.  
Две ночи она пробовала не спать — пыталась с фонариком читать тонкую книжку, которую ей дала Рыжая, и жевала кофейные зерна, когда веки начинали слипаться сами собой. После второй такой ночи кошмар приснился ей прямо посреди урока. Энид поняла, что от снов никуда не деться, и на этот раз храбро заснула на своем матраце, надев на шею амулет, подаренный Русалкой.  
Амулет подействовал странно. Утром Энид обнаружила себя в дальнем конце девичьего коридора. Сон ее охраняли пыльный фикус в кадке и один из серых котов Кошатницы. Встревоженная Русалка забрала у нее кожаный мешочек на шнурке, но хождения Энид не прекратились — на следующую ночь Рыжая перехватила ее около двери, ведущей на лестницу. Наутро Энид, естественно, ничего не помнила.  
— Прости, — виновато вздохнула она, когда Рыжая рассказала о ее ночных похождениях. — Я причиняю вам столько хлопот.  
— Да ну, не переживай ты так, — отмахнулась Рыжая. — Здесь у каждого свои заморочки. Просто теперь будем знать, что ты у нас сноходец. Ладно, идем завтракать.

 _Ренджи_  
Спальня четвертой в этот вечер стала еще загадочнее, чем обычно. Стая готовилась к Ночи Сказок. Македонский перетирал чашки, Табаки и Лорд колдовали над напитками, и Шакал попутно объяснял Ренджи, кто такой Александр Македонский. Толстый в своем закутке возбужденно гудел. Лорд ворчал, что Табаки отвлекается, и это не на пользу коктейлям, Табаки возражал, что он умеет делать сразу несколько дел, как Юлий Цезарь. Бросив Александра, он начал вещать про этого Цезаря, потом вспомнил какого-то Пилата и почему-то кота, который ездил в трамвае. Трамваи Ренджи хотя бы видел в городе, то есть в Наружности, как говорили здесь, поэтому он решил, что Пилат и Цезарь тоже имеют отношение к трамваям.  
— Угомонись, Табаки, — сказал Сфинкс. — Совсем запутал человека. Ренджи, Александр Македонский, Гай Юлий Цезарь и Понтий Пилат — это исторические личности, они жили за пару тысяч лет до трамваев. А кот в трамвае — это художественная литература. Если ты когда-нибудь прочтешь эту книгу, то поймешь, о чем речь, а пока не забивай себе голову.  
— Ты какой-то слишком добрый, — заметил Шакал. — Прямо наставник молодежи. Чем тебя очаровал этот юноша бледный с хайром горящим?  
— Чем-чем горящим? — настороженно переспросил Ренджи. Он до сих пор не понимал слишком многих слов в их речи. — Это хоть не ругательство?  
— Речь о твоих огненных волосах, отрок. От английского слова hair. Видишь, я тоже превращаюсь в примерную мамочку, которая все объясняет своему неразумному чаду, — вздохнул Табаки. — Ты странно действуешь на людей, дитя мое.  
— Почти как Сфинкс, — веско проронил Черный, и после его слов повисла такая тяжелая пауза, что ручная ворона Горбача не выдержала и тревожно заклекотала. Горбач с трудом ее успокоил, но зато Нанетта немного разрядила обстановку. Лорд неожиданно попросил:  
— Ренджи, поставь какую-нибудь пластинку. На свой вкус.  
— Да я же почти ничего не знаю... — смутился он. Он и правда не успел толком познакомиться с музыкальной коллекцией четвертой, хотя магнитофон и проигрыватель его очень заинтересовали, и он не упускал случая потренироваться в обращении с ними. Только каждый раз боялся что-нибудь испортить — при первом самостоятельном включении магнитофона он стер случайно кусок записи на одной из кассет.  
— Тогда наугад. Наудачу... ты удачливый?  
— Издеваешься? Я недавно так удачно ставил музыку, что до сих пор стыдно.  
— Да брось, это не смертельно.  
— Это тебе не смертельно, — сварливо возразил Шакал, — кассета была не твоя!  
— И не твоя, а вообще приблудная. Так что помолчи. Я, может, хочу погадать по музыке.  
— Так бы и сказал! Погадать — это хорошая идея.  
Ренджи выбрал наугад пластинку в затертом конверте. Надпись была на незнакомом языке, и это оказалась очень странная музыка. Странная, но красивая — переливчатая, текучая. Сфинкс улыбнулся, сверкнул своими кошачьими глазами, только что не мурлыкнул:  
— Стремянка на небеса. А говоришь, что неудачливый.  
Лорд тоже остался доволен песней.  
Слепого не было, он и на ужин не ходил, но никто не проявлял беспокойства по поводу пропавшего вожака — значит, были уверены, что вернется вовремя.  
Тот пришел сразу после Лэри, подцепил себе два бутерброда с тарелки и подсел к Сфинксу.  
Стая была в сборе. Табаки раздал кружки с терпко пахнущим напитком, Лэри выключил свет и зажег связку маленьких разноцветных лампочек, зацепив ее за спинку своей кровати. Четвертая стала выглядеть совсем уютно. Сладко-горьковатая смесь в кружке не пьянила, а просто вызывала ощущение легкой расслабленности. Ренджи поддался этому чувству, слушал негромкие голоса и впитывал в себя сказки Дома, которые были сказками лишь отчасти.  
Голоса рассказывали о волшебных амулетах и хитрых ёкаях, о людях и призраках... а уж про призраков Ренджи точно знал, что они существуют. Он уже не раз слышал, что в Доме есть души умерших, но сам пока их ни разу не видел. Вообще-то неупокоенные души в таком месте подвергались большой опасности, но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось...  
Несколько раз наступала его очередь рассказывать. Инузури не мог похвастаться разнообразием сюжетов — сказки руконгайской бедноты были большей частью про удачливых воров да про тех счастливчиков, что выбивались в шинигами. Кто-то спросил, что значит «шинигами», и скоро Ренджи незаметно перешел от незамысловатых руконгайских сказок к тому, что для него было реальностью. На третьем круге он рассказал, как умел, про Общество Душ, а на четвертом — историю о том, как четверо беспризорных мальчишек и одна девчонка стали друг другу семьей, как выживали, крали воду и сладости, как двое из них открыли в себе духовную силу и узнали, что такое голод, как ловили рыбу и пекли ее на огне, как теряли друзей, как решили стать шинигами... он не называл имен и избегал говорить «я», но, видимо, рассказывал слишком подробно. Может быть, не все поняли, что он говорил о себе и Рукии, но уж Табаки со Сфинксом точно догадались. И Слепой.  
В перерыве вожак тихо спросил:  
— Что ты будешь делать потом? Когда встретишься с ней. Вернешься в свой мир?  
— Не знаю. Я понятия не имею, возможно ли это. Но здесь мы не останемся. Ей тут не место, — твердо сказал Ренджи.  
— А там? Судя по твоим рассказам, тоже не рай.  
Слова «рай» Ренджи не знал, но примерно понял, что имел в виду Слепой.  
— Там у нас есть будущее. В Академии. А если не сможем вернуться... будем как-то жить.  
— В Наружности? — уточнил вожак.  
— Да.  
Больше Слепой ни о чем не спрашивал.  
Ренджи послушал еще немного, а потом его окончательно разморило, и он впервые за несколько дней крепко заснул.  
Он честно проспал завтрак и обед, и спал бы до самого вечера, наверное, если бы его не разбудили. Кто-то тихо позвал его по имени, но было в этом голосе что-то, отчего Ренджи мгновенно пришел в себя. Сердце тревожно заколотилось.  
— В соседнем крыле этой ночью произошел несчастный случай, — тем же негромким голосом сообщил Сфинкс. — Одна из девочек выпала из окна третьего этажа. Она умерла в Могильнике... только что.  
Он рванулся было, но Сфинкс прикрикнул на него:  
— Тихо! Тихо ты... Это точно не она. Это была Чача, из старожилов. Но...  
— Что?  
— Утверждают, что новенькая ходит во сне. И что она почему-то стояла очень близко к окну и к Чаче, когда это случилось.  
— Ее что, обвиняют? — у Ренджи перехватило горло. — Этого не может быть, Рукия не могла...  
— Она ничего не сделала. Слепой считает, что Чача выпрыгнула сама.  
— Откуда он знает?  
— Он вожак Дома, Ренджи. И знает, что говорит. Так что официально ее вряд ли обвинят, даже если будет расследование. Но... видишь ли, подруги Чачи могут с этим не согласиться.

 _Рыжая_  
Когда в девичьем крыле стали поговаривать, что новенькая приносит несчастье, Рыжая сперва не поверила. Собака лает — ветер носит.  
Но потом и она стала замечать непонятные совпадения. Когда Энид начала ходить во сне, находиться рядом с ней в такие моменты стало небезопасно. Говорят, что сомнамбулы могут пораниться или упасть с высоты во время своих ночных хождений, но Энид всегда оставалась невредимой, даже если они не замечали ее ухода и не успевали вовремя остановить. А вот сама Рыжая...  
Сперва она поранила ладонь о торчащий из стены гвоздь, которого в том месте не могло быть, в другой раз оступилась и едва не упала лицом прямо на электроплитку, которую почему-то забыли выключить, ударилась лбом о косяк двери, подпалила волосы зажигалкой, неожиданно пыхнувшей слишком сильно... и все это случалось только тогда, когда Рыжая отправлялась посреди ночи ловить свою подопечную. Кроме того, она постоянно не высыпалась и чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой, а вот Энид ее ночные прогулки, кажется, ни капельки не утомляли, как будто она и не вставала с постели.  
Рыжая и самой себе не посмела бы в этом признаться, но она уже начинала жалеть, что взяла шефство над этой странной девочкой. Она любила о ком-нибудь заботиться и не боялась трудностей, так что совершенно не ожидала от себя такой реакции.  
«Глупости — сердито говорила она себе, — я сама все напридумывала. Наслушалась бабьих сплетен, и теперь подгоняю их под ситуацию. Что удивительного в том, что я спросонок становлюсь такая неуклюжая?»  
Однако уговоры помогали плохо. Рыжая даже малодушно подумывала, не сплавить ли крестницу ненадолго в Могильник, чтобы отдохнуть. Энид она ничего не говорила, но та и сама заметила синяк на лбу и перебинтованную руку. Теперь она вообще не поднимала глаз и старалась быть еще незаметнее, а однажды сама робко предложила:  
— Может, мне сходить в лазарет? Я слышала, есть такое лекарство, чтобы крепко спать...  
— Чушь, — сказала Рыжая резче, чем собиралась. — В Могильник я тебя не отпущу. Да и снотворное тебе вряд ли поможет.  
На самом деле Рыжая ничего не знала о том, как действуют могильные колеса на начинающих Прыгунов. Может быть, это и помогло бы, но Рыжей сама идея отказаться от этого бесценного дара — способности «прыгать» на изнанку Дома — казалась кощунственной. Девочка, судя по всему, подобралась вплотную к границе, не надо ее останавливать. Может быть, там она найдет и свои потерянные воспоминания. Надо потерпеть, недосып и несколько бытовых травм — не повод жаловаться на судьбу.  
В эту ночь она заснула слишком крепко и снова упустила тот момент, когда Энид выбралась из комнаты. Их разбудил визг в коридоре. Рыжая вскочила, обнаружила пустующий матрац и, похолодев, кинулась туда, где только что кричали. За ней спешили растрепанная Русалка и двое серых котов.  
В холле было открыто окно, и горел невыносимо яркий свет. Энид со стеклянными глазами молча стояла посреди холла, недвижная, как статуя, девчонки смотрели на нее с ужасом, словно на невесть какое чудовище, и жались к стенам. Бедуинка в истерике хватала ртом воздух и не могла выговорить ни слова. Рыжая подошла к ней и встряхнула:  
— Что тут произошло?  
Бедуинка, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, махнула рукой в сторону окна:  
— Чача...  
Внизу, на освещенном квадрате асфальта кто-то лежал и стонал. Значит, Чача то ли выпала, то ли выпрыгнула, а Энид оказалась рядом...  
Рыжая в этот момент больше не думала о своих идиотских подозрениях. Она решительно взяла Энид за руку:  
— Пошли домой. Давай, пойдем же... Помоги! — позвала она Русалку.  
Вдвоем они привели Энид в комнату и усадили на матрац. Скоро ее взгляд сфокусировался, девушка посмотрела на лица подруг и испуганно спросила:  
— Что случилось? Что-то... плохое?  
Ее глаза наполнились слезами:  
— Я что-то сделала во сне, да? Скажите мне... скажите, что я натворила?  
— Ничего, — Рыжая погладила ее по голове, — ничего ты не сделала, успокойся. Русалка, будь другом, запри-ка дверь. Нам сегодня не нужны гости.  
_Ренджи_  
Скоро пришел Слепой. Сел напротив и без обиняков спросил:  
— Тебе здесь снилось что-нибудь необычное? Так, чтобы ты во сне попадал в другое место?  
— С ума сошел, вот так напрямую спрашивать? — зашипел на него Сфинкс.  
— При чем тут мои сны... — хотел возразить Ренджи, но вожак перебил его:  
— Снилось или нет?  
— Нет, — буркнул он. — Я вообще почти не спал. Если что и снилось, я не запомнил.  
— Что ему сны? — подал голос Табаки. — Он пришел из такого места...  
Слепой нащупал пачку сигарет, вытащил себе одну и ловко, словно зрячий, поймал брошенную Шакалом зажигалку.  
— Может, ты и прав, — задумчиво сказал он, прикуривая. — Я замечал ее несколько раз по пути в Лес.  
Ренджи не успел спросить, кого «ее», хотя и сам догадывался, что речь о Рукии. Интересно только, как слепой вожак мог понять, что это именно она.  
— Я попробую провести тебя, — продолжал Слепой. — Возможно, у нас получится.  
— Куда провести?  
— Потом поймешь, — он глубоко затянулся и медленно выпустил дым.  
— Ни фига ж себе, — присвистнул Табаки. — Ну и дела творятся в Датском королевстве!  
Ренджи ничего не понимал, но готов был идти куда угодно, если это могло хоть на шаг приблизить его к Рукии. Ее надо было срочно вытаскивать отсюда: закон там или не закон, а она уже и так в опасности. Он вскочил, сжав кулаки.  
— Сядь, — сказал ему Слепой. — Сейчас слишком рано.  
И потянулись часы ожидания, невыносимо долгие. Жильцы четвертой сходили на ужин и принесли бутербродов, но Ренджи кусок в горло не лез. Он сидел на подоконнике и думал о том, что Рукия тут уже месяц или больше, значит, ее привезли сразу после того, как они потеряли друг друга возле поезда. Сегодня выяснилось, что она ходит во сне. В Руконгае за ней такого не водилось. Вспомнила ли она хоть что-то? И... Рукия ли это вообще? За эти несколько дней в Доме Ренджи так и не смог увидеть ее. С чего он взял, что это она, со слов Крысы? А если он ошибся, и беспамятная Рукия сейчас ночует где-нибудь под мостом в компании бродяг? От таких мыслей стало холодно. Скорее бы все выяснилось!  
Наконец, наступил отбой и в коридорах выключили свет. Первым исчез Лорд — отправился играть в карты. Слепой выждал еще немного и сказал:  
— Пошли.  
Слепому свет был не нужен, но и Ренджи быстро привык к темноте. Он впервые шел по Дому ночью и чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Дело было не в освещении. Менялся сам Дом. После того, как они миновали Перекресток, скрипучий паркет под ногами стал похож на утоптанную лесную тропу. Ренджи протянул руку, и ему показалось, что пальцы коснулись ветки с листьями. «Как будто на окраине Инузури», — подумал он. Но ведь они не выходили наружу, до входной двери было еще далеко.  
Слепой вдруг спросил:  
— Ты рассказывал, что у вас там водятся чудовища, пожирающие духов.  
— Пустые, — подтвердил Ренджи.  
— Ты видел их?  
— Один раз, издалека. К нам они редко попадают.  
— Ты знаешь, как убить такую тварь?  
— Шинигами убивают их при помощи занпакто, духовного меча то есть. Но я не шинигами...  
— Угу, — сказал вожак и замолчал.  
Они стали спускаться вниз по каменистой тропе... или все-таки по лестнице? Ренджи окончательно перестал понимать, где находится.  
И что это еще за вопросы про Пустых? Ему это очень не нравилось. Ренджи снова вспомнил о неупокоенных душах бывших жильцов Дома, о которых столько слышал. Неужели они привлекли сюда Пустого? Только этого не хватало!  
Над головой что-то прошелестело, и где-то недалеко раздался крик ночной птицы. А следом за ним еще один, отвратительный и жуткий вопль — не птица, не зверь и не человек. Это была голодная тварь, почуявшая человеческую душу.

 _Энид_  
Под ее натиском Рыжая и Русалка все-таки были вынуждены рассказать о том, что произошло ночью.  
— Не вини себя, — сказала Рыжая. — Чача — суицидница, она на моей памяти раза четыре вены вскрывала.  
— Как это? — не поняла Энид.  
— Самоубийца, четыре неудачных попытки, — объяснила Рыжая. — Сама выпрыгнула, и к гадалке не ходи. Ничего с ней не станется, тут невысоко.  
Кошатница неожиданно тоже подтвердила непричастность Энид. Она утверждала, что один из ее котов был в холле и все видел. Это звучало странно и неправдоподобно, но ведь Кошатница никогда не любила ее, с чего бы ей выгораживать Энид?  
И все же ей было не по себе. Если бы она только сама помнила, что с ней происходило... И еще эти постоянные «боевые ранения» Рыжей, которые та получала, только когда пыталась удержать ее, не дать уйти из комнаты ночью.  
Чачу увезли в лазарет. Русалка и Рыжая пошли на занятия, а Энид осталась с Кошатницей — ей страшно было выходить.  
— Правильно сделала, что не пошла, — сказала Рыжая, вернувшись. — Нам Крестная всю душу вымотала, еще и тебя грозилась вызвать; хорошо, что ее саму вызвал Акула. И эти курицы тоже... — фыркнула она, не договорив.  
— Девочки считают, что это я ее столкнула? — догадалась Энид.  
— Дуры, что с них взять. Ничего им не докажешь. Как бы не заявились мстить... Хреново, что Крысы нет, она бы их живо поставила на место.  
Потом пришла самая дурная весть — что выпавшая из окна девушка, вопреки прогнозу Рыжей, умерла в лазарете. Бедуинка постучалась к ним и, злобно зыркая на Энид, сунула в руки Русалке кулек с каким-то раскрошенным печеньем, бормоча: «Помяните Чачу». От нее разило алкоголем на всю комнату. Вытолкав Бедуинку, Рыжая заперла дверь и забаррикадировала ее обеими тумбочками. На ужин никто не пошел.  
В дверь ломились дважды за вечер, один раз уже после отбоя, но безуспешно. Рыжая громко ругалась сквозь дверь и посылала незваных гостей очень далеко. Энид бы так не смогла. «Гости» в ответ обзывали их проклятыми ведьмами и желали сдохнуть в страшных корчах, но после второго визита все вроде бы затихло.  
Уставшие от всех этих волнений товарки быстро уснули, а Энид сидела с открытыми глазами, привалившись к стене, и гладила кота. Засыпать было нельзя: если она сейчас опять выйдет во сне из комнаты, все может закончиться плохо.  
Но она все-таки заснула и вышла, не разбудив соседок, и даже без помех миновала девичий коридор-спальню. Видимо, «мстительницы» так усердно поминали свою подругу, что спали слишком крепко и даже не подозревали, что «проклятая ведьма» снова прогуливается среди ночи. Впрочем, Энид все равно не помнила, как она попала в коридор первого этажа. Она поняла, что снова идет между гранитных стен, поросших плющом, как и в других ее снах — сейчас она их помнила. Она знала, что скоро встретит красивую девушку в шляпе, точнее, призрака девушки, душу, прикованную цепью к Дому, в котором она умерла. Это был один из немногих призраков, встреча с которым не была неприятной. Девушка обычно улыбалась и приветственно кивала, а потом закуривала призрачную сигарету.  
В этот раз все было иначе. Едва Энид дошла до того места, где обычно встречала девушку в шляпе, как услышала позади леденящий душу вой. Вдруг она поняла, что он значит.  
— Пустой!  
Девушка-призрак испуганно прижалась к стене. Энид схватила призрака за руку. Удивительно, но ей это удалось:  
— Бежим!  
К счастью, цепь девушки была длинной, и другой ее конец был где-то впереди. Они мчались изо всех сил, и на бегу Энид наконец-то вспомнила, что никакая она не Энид. Рукия! Ее зовут Рукия!  
Память стала возвращаться, только думать об этом было некогда. Они бежали быстро, но Пустой был еще быстрее. Рукия оглянулась — огромная уродливая тварь в белой маске была уже близко. Впереди — лестница, довольно узкая, может, Пустой застрянет в пролете?  
Рукия, задыхаясь и таща за руку девушку-призрака, добежала до лестницы — и с размаху налетела на кого-то, чуть не сбив с ног. Тощий черноволосый парень выругался, она хотела крикнуть ему, чтобы сматывался, но тут ее встряхнули за плечи:  
— Рукия! Это ты? Ты цела?  
Она сразу вспомнила этот голос, это лицо и ярко-красные волосы, собранные в хвост на макушке.  
— Ренджи!  
Рукия на миг прикрыла глаза, чтобы не разреветься. Плакать от облегчения было некогда — сзади снова завыл нечеловеческим голосом Пустой.

 _Ренджи_  
В самом низу тропы-лестницы кто-то маленький вдруг с разбегу налетел на Слепого, и Ренджи чуть не задохнулся от счастья — Рукия! Жива, цела, и даже вспомнила его! Ренджи очень боялся, что она опять его не узнает.  
И все было бы хорошо, если бы не огромный Пустой, что гнался за ней. Дурное предчувствие не обмануло.  
Он рывком подтолкнул всех троих к себе за спину — Рукию, вожака и призрака в шляпе.  
— Бегите наверх! Я попробую его задержать!  
— Как?! — в отчаянии крикнула Рукия. — Голыми руками?  
Хороший вопрос. Тварь остановилась в нескольких шагах от лестницы и разинула зубастую пасть, дохнув на Ренджи невыносимым смрадом.  
— Слепой, что за дрянь ты тут развел? Как нам его убить? Мы же еще не шинигами, у нас даже занпакто нет!  
Ренджи не ждал ответа, но Слепой неожиданно сказал:  
— Если Дом призвал вас сюда, значит, вы можете его уничтожить, — и он вложил в руку Ренджи рукоять ножа. — Может, это тебе поможет. Больше у меня ничего нет.  
Нож! Против Пустого, который перегородил своей тушей весь коридор!  
— Ну, спасибо, век не забуду!  
Тварь сделала бросок, Ренджи хотел было пригнуться, но за ним стояли двое безоружных людей и призрак. Он успел лишь чуть отклониться, чудовищная когтистая лапа едва не снесла ему голову — уродливые длинные когти мелькнули перед самым лицом.  
Ему стало страшно: не только за Рукию, незрячего вожака и призрак незнакомой девчонки, но и за себя. Это была трусливая и подлая мысль, но Ренджи очень не хотелось закончить свою жизнь в вонючей пасти Пустого.  
— Назад! — заорал он спутникам, выставляя вперед свое смехотворное оружие.  
И вдруг клинок стал удлиняться, вытянувшись до размеров нормальной катаны. Преобразилась и рукоять, и даже появилась гарда.  
— Занпакто! Это же занпакто! — ахнула Рукия.  
Да, кажется, это действительно был занпакто, но порадоваться превращению ножа он не успел. Меч вдруг стал невероятно тяжелым, клинок сам собой опустился вниз и уперся в пол, даже рукоять удержать было нелегко — она весила, как пять Ренджи.  
— Черт! Я не могу его поднять!  
«Мне не хватает силы, — сообразил он. — Я слишком слаб для этого меча!»  
Но бросить занпакто он не посмел, и на этот раз Пустой достал его — тяжелая лапа ударила в плечо, когти вспороли кожу и он заорал от боли, валясь набок, однако рукоять все же не выпустил. Тварь могла бы прикончить его одним ударом, но Пустой, похоже, решил поиграть с добычей.  
— Ренджи! — Рукия бросилась к нему.  
— Не подходи! — отчаянно крикнул Ренджи, но она уже была рядом, и вот, что странно — едва ее руки коснулись его плеча, занпакто как будто стал легче.  
Ренджи вскочил на ноги и, охнув от боли в руке, все-таки выронил меч — он опять стал нереально тяжелым, стоило Рукии отступить на полшага. Она мгновенно сообразила, в чем дело:  
— Ренджи, моя реяцу! Я помогу тебе!  
— Нет! — зарычал он, но Рукия уже вцепилась в занпакто, хотя сама тоже не смогла взять его как полагается: ее сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы приподнять рукоять.  
— Вам надо держать его вместе, — сказал Слепой, который так и не ушел, хотя его просили.  
Ренджи уже и сам понял, что другого выхода нет. Или они одолеют Пустого, или Пустой их сожрет. И в одиночку ни одному из них занпакто не поднять — реяцу не хватит. Но как драться вдвоем одним мечом? Хотя...  
Ренджи стал позади Рукии и обхватил ладонями ее руки на рукояти занпакто.  
— На счет «три», — сказал он. — Раз, два...  
— Три, — выдохнула Рукия, и... клинок встретил очередной удар Пустого! Они едва удержали меч, но и тварь отскочила, завывая.  
— Получи, сволочь!  
Но они всего лишь немного зацепили врага. Что же дальше? Никто их не учил фехтовать; все, что они умели — это махать на пустыре деревянными палками. И уж тем более никто их не учил сражаться против Пустого, да еще одним занпакто на двоих.  
Тварь разозлилась и набросилась на них уже всерьез, молотя мощными лапами, и Ренджи с Рукией едва успевали блокировать удары. Держать меч даже вдвоем было тяжело. Так они быстро выдохнутся. У Ренджи уже начинала неметь левая рука, по которой пришелся удар...  
Нужно было найти слабое место врага. У человека это сердце, но у Пустого на месте сердца — дыра.  
— Голова! Ренджи, я вспомнила, я видела, как шинигами...  
Рукия не успела договорить, потому что Пустой снова бросился на них, но Ренджи понял: она где-то видела бой шинигами с Пустым. Где и когда — неважно. Сам он видел Пустого лишь однажды, издали, и пока добежал до места, все было уже кончено.  
Значит, нужно метить в голову... отлично, только до нее еще попробуй достань! Тварь была в два человеческих роста в холке.  
— Так ничего не выйдет, Рукия! Надо бить сверху!  
Он оглянулся, но сзади была узкая лестница, огороженная перилами, и пологий спуск для колясников... не то!  
— Ведьма, — сказал вдруг Слепой у них за спиной, — ты мне кое-что должна. Помоги нам.  
Ренджи не успел ничего понять, а девушка-призрак уже неслась навстречу Пустому.  
— Стой, ты куда?  
Ведьма увернулась от Пустого и понеслась дальше, тварь бросилась за ней.  
— Там дверь на улицу и крыльцо, — подсказал Слепой.  
Ренджи перехватил рукоять занпакто так, чтобы оказаться рядом с Рукией, и они побежали следом.  
Пустой спиной к ним стоял в двери, загораживая собой проход, и рычал. Сквозь дыру они видели, что Ведьма стоит прямо перед ним и не движется с места.  
— Цепь! — крикнула Рукия, и тогда Ренджи заметил, что цепь призрака натянута до предела. Ведьме больше некуда было бежать.  
— Давай, Рукия!  
Они рубанули Пустого сзади и едва успели отскочить, когда тварь развернулась.  
— Ведьма, беги!  
Девушка-призрак воспользовалась замешательством Пустого и проскочила обратно в коридор, а Ренджи с Рукией попытались оттеснить его на улицу. Получалось хреново — они оба устали и едва поднимали занпакто. Левую руку Ренджи не чувствовал. Но все же Пустой стал пятиться... еще полшага... еще шаг... Он сцепил зубы. Нужно столкнуть тварь с крыльца!  
Зарычав не хуже Пустого, он собрал оставшиеся силы и бросил тело вперед, надеясь, что Рукия не упадет прямо сейчас. Но она тоже еще держалась.  
Пустой попятился, оступился и наконец-то тяжело перевалился через перила, а Ренджи и Рукия по инерции кубарем полетели следом и только по чудесной случайности попали острием занпакто в голову гада.  
Пустой, скотина, мгновенно рассыпался черной пылью, и падали они уже на асфальт — Ренджи не успел сгруппироваться и рухнул плашмя сверху на Рукию.  
— Прости, — застонал он, откатываясь в сторону, и наконец-то выпустил рукоять занпакто.  
Когда он пришел в себя, рядом был только Слепой:  
— Я думал сходить за нашими, но не хотел оставлять тебя одного...  
— Где Рукия? — перебил его Ренджи. Не хватало только снова потерять ее!  
— Пошла попрощаться с девочками.  
— Попрощаться?  
— Мне кажется, вы теперь тут не задержитесь. Ты встать можешь? Лучше нам вернуться в четвертую.  
Ренджи пошевелился и почувствовал, что все тело ломит, левое плечо адски болит, и что он совершенно окоченел на холодном осеннем ветру. Но все было не настолько плохо, чтобы продолжать валяться на асфальте. Морщась, он кое-как поднялся:  
— Идем. А что так тихо? Я думал, весь Дом сбежится сюда на шум...  
— Воспитатели и сторожа по ночам боятся выходить, да и мы были... не совсем здесь. Шума было не так уж много для тех, кто не ходит на другую сторону.  
За все пять дней в Доме Ренджи не слышал от вожака столько слов. «На прощание разговорился, что ли?»  
Слепой подставил ему плечо, словно для него это было привычным делом, но Ренджи мимоходом подумал, что Сфинксу нечем было опираться на плечо друга.  
— Спасибо, — негромко сказал вожак.  
— Не за что, — буркнул Ренджи. — Обращайтесь. Только пусть нам сначала занпакто выдадут. Кстати, а что это было вообще? Я про нож.  
— Я понял. Это, скорее всего, сам Дом...  
— Дом, — недоверчиво хмыкнул Ренджи. — Призвал, говоришь...  
Вожак не счел нужным отвечать. Видимо, исчерпал свой лимит общения.  
В коридоре второго этажа от них шарахались в сторону какие-то тени — не было сил и желания их рассматривать.  
А в четвертой их ждали. Сфинкс буквально парой слов мастерски заткнул неугомонного Табаки и отправил Ренджи с Македонским в ванную — промыть и обработать следы когтей. Сейчас они выглядели не так страшно, и крови не было, но Сфинкс сказал, что перестраховаться не помешает.  
Потом Мак на прощанье сварил кофе, и Табаки пожертвовал несколько шоколадных конфет из своей заначки. А потом Ренджи как-то неожиданно получил целую кучу подарков — книгу, перо Нанетты, ракушку... Самый странный дар был от Шакала — какой-то розовый мех с красным ожерельем.  
— Это что за девчачья мантилья, для его девушки, что ли? — удивился Горбач.  
— Много ты понимаешь в мантильях! — возмутился Табаки. — Ренджи, не слушай его, это лично тебе. К цвету волос подходит, между прочим!  
Он не стал отказываться, хотя не был уверен, что сумеет сохранить эти подарки.  
В дверь постучали — пришла Рукия. Все немного смутились ее присутствия — к визитам девушек тут не привыкли. Рукия, тоже смущенная, передала Слепому и Сфинксу привет от Рыжей и вопросительно посмотрела на Ренджи.  
— Идем, — кивнул он.  
— Ты знаешь дорогу, — утвердительно сказал Слепой.  
— Теперь да.  
— Тогда идите. Скоро рассветет.  
— Удачи вам, — добавил Сфинкс.  
Коридор второго этажа был одновременно коридором и лесом. Потом остался только лес — незнакомый, мрачный, душный. Ноги путались в траве, со всех сторон доносились подозрительные шорохи, тихое посвистывание и какое-то уханье.  
Скоро небо начало светлеть, и под ногами появилась тропа. Звуки стихли, стало прохладнее — и запах леса изменился. До сих пор они шли молча, опасаясь чего-то неведомого, а теперь наконец-то смогли пересказать друг другу свои приключения. Рукия винила себя за то, что так долго не могла вспомнить, откуда она; Ренджи сказал ей, чтобы не маялась дурью.  
— Главное, что мы все-таки нашлись.  
Когда солнце поднялось над горизонтом, они стояли, держась за руки, на вершине холма, под которым расстилались бедные окраины Западного Руконгая.

 

Когда Ренджи и Рукия ушли, Табаки не стал спрашивать Слепого, что произошло, хотя его просто распирало от любопытства. Но о таком не рассказывают, надо ждать следующей Ночи Сказок, и тогда, может быть, удастся что-нибудь узнать. Поэтому Шакал спросил:  
— Как ты думаешь, они будут помнить, что с ними тут произошло?  
— Не знаю, — ответил вожак.  
— А мы? Мы будем помнить их?  
Слепой не ответил. Табаки посмотрел на стену, где Ренджи позавчера по просьбе ребят нарисовал кривоватый иероглиф «дом» — на память. Замысловатый черный значок побледнел и наполовину стерся, как будто его нарисовали не пару дней, а несколько лет назад.  
Дом не отверг этих двоих, но почему-то не хотел, чтобы о них помнили.  
Сфинкс проследил за его взглядом и задумчиво кивнул.  
Табаки вздохнул. Ему было жаль, что Ренджи не остался. 

Ренджи иногда снились очень странные люди и места. Комната с разрисованными стенами, лысый парень без рук, с пронзительно-зелеными кошачьими глазами, и другой — смешной, ушастый и кудлатый, раскатывающий по комнате в тележке, слепец в драной одежде, болезненно худая девушка с татуировкой крысы...  
А в тот памятный день, когда он сумел достичь банкая, ему некогда было задуматься о том, откуда взялась на его плечах меховая накидка, скрепленная красным ожерельем, похожим на чьи-то клыки.


End file.
